Leah Banning
|residence = Washington, D.C. |profession = Nurse |marital = Married |spouse = Mike |children = Lynne (with Mike) |status = Alive |actor = Radha Mitchell |films = Olympus Has Fallen London Has Fallen |mother = Doris}} Leah Banning is a nurse working at a Washington D.C. hospital and the wife of U.S. Army Ranger-turned Secret Service Agent Mike Banning, the main protagonist of Olympus Has Fallen. Biography Leah is shown to be a supportive yet stern wife. She always reminded Mike that he needs to quit worrying about his past which resulted in the death of the First Lady. She also told him that they needed to go on their honeymoon they never had and he needed to quit being such a workaholic, as it won't solve his problems. History Olympus Has Fallen Leah realizes that her husband Mike is concerned with his job and only wants him to be happy. When Mike reflects upon his transfer to a desk job in Washington, D.C. and how he's not going to be able to make it to one of her parties hosted by her friends, she tells him that she understands and wants him to just do something fun with his pals this week. Mike then offers her to take her out to a movie this week among other social events. Later on, after the taking of the White House, Leah tends to the care to those brought to the hospital as a huge number of injured patients came in. She notices that she's missed a call from Mike and is left in the dark on whether or not he is one of the various people killed or if he is possible still alive since the cell phones we're locked out due the attack. During that night, she watched the press conference of Speaker Allan Trumbull, who is The Acting President of the United States since President Benjamin Asher and Vice-President Charlie Rodriguez are held hostage in the White House. As Leah was tending to the care of one of her patients when a nurse comes in and tells her there's someone calling for him. She tells her nurse friend to give the guy some morphine before going to take the call, suspecting it was Mike. After Leah gets the phone, Mike says to her that he's just checking in. Leah expresses her relief that he's alive and says how's his day been. He's only says to her that he's been really busy. Leah replies to her husband that she has been busy as well. When Mike asked his wife if she was okay, Leah replies that she had to stay in the hospital longer than she thought. Leah, suspecting that Mike is in the White House, asked if he was going to come tonight and Mike says he will, since they got a honeymoon to go to. After Mike says that he has to go, he doesn't tell her that he is in the White House, as he didn't want to worry her. After he tells his wife that he loves her, he hangs up as Leah remained deep in thought. At dawn, Leah waited an ambulance. Then she sees Mike coming out of the White House with President Asher. As Mike was about to be treated, Leah comes to him. Then she and Mike embraced. Post-Washington D.C. attacks Three years after the White House siege, Leah became pregnant with Mike's child. London Has Fallen Leah was at their home when Mike returned after the presidential run with President Asher. Leah comes to him and shows him that their unfinished nursery has six cameras. She said it was too many. Mike mentioned it was a baby shower gifts from his co-workers and said he'll take them down. Leah tells that all they will need is one baby monitor. Mike also jokingly said that they also will need a Kelvar mattress. She told him that they got some paint samples that she wants to share with. When the news of the death of British Prime Minister James Wilson came up, Leah got a call from the White House and passed the phone to Mike. She told him that she'll call her mother Doris to watch over her, knowing that he has to go to the White House. Some time later, Mike returns home to see Leah and Doris speaking to each other. Mike excuses Doris as he speaks to Leah alone. He said that he has to go to London for three days for Wilson's state funeral. Leah said she is not due until two weeks or so and assured that she & their unborn will be at home when he gets back. Mike told his wife he loved her and Leah replied, "You better." With that, Mike left to go to London. After the terrorist attacks in London were on the news, Leah and Doris see the televised speech by the new British Prime Minister Leighton Clarkson. Leah tries to call Mike just as Doris told her to, but couldn't get an answer because the call wasn't connecting to Mike's phone. Later in the day, Leah and Doris watched Kamran Barkawi's live feed to publicly execute President Asher and are terrified by it. Then, Mike burst in and prevented Asher's live execution. Two weeks after the London attacks, Leah had since gave birth to a daughter name Lynne in honor of Mike's late boss Lynne Jacobs. She and Mike we're in the nursery with their child. Category:Characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Civilians Category:Medics Category:Female characters Category:London Has Fallen characters